Destiny Foretold Series Book I
by Lone Wulf TH3 ORIGINAL
Summary: My life is changed forever...
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Foretold Series

Introduction: Brian was a normal guy until one day a strange package appeared at his doorstep that would change his life forever…

Chapter 1: Strange Secrets Within Destiny

It's a normal day for me to be playing first person shooters like the Halo series. I play games to get my mind off things and to entertain myself, I'm a major Brony. Killing grunts is fun but I got to stop playing, "sigh", I want to call my best friend Brendon but I also have to go get the mail. I pick u the phone and call Brendon while getting the mail. I open up the mailbox to find the usual mail but also a package addressed to me! "What the fudge", "What's wrong?" Brendon asks, "Oh I uh, got a packaged mailed to me and I mean me not my parents!", "Weird?", "yea I agree.." I look both ways before crossing the street running like crazy to get back into the house. When I get inside I'm told to clean the house and vacuum first, while vacuuming the kitchen I accidently bump into the table knocking over the package and it spills its contents all over the floor**. (IDC if that was an easily noticeable, haters gonna hate.) **I don't want to pick it up so I call over my brother to pick it up for me since I'm vacuuming. "Ugh, Russell get over here please!", "okay!" I turn off the vacuum and notice these weird looking, uh they are hard to describe but look like some Rune Armlets, with a note with a symbolic sun on the front overlapped with a crimson ribbon that looks like royalty. Russell rushes in looks at me and yells, "WHAT!?" I point to the box on the floor with its contents spilled all over the place. "Oh, uh, what are these?" "Wow dude they are rune armlets like the ones from SC4 (Soul caliber 4) they have a distinct insignia on them. One has a brownish color with my name etched on the inside with the insignia of a Wolf, Russell's has a Yellow background with black dots with his name etched on the inside and has an emblem of a Lion. I pick up mine and notice Russell doing the same and they fit perfectly. I examine they letter and notice something rather odd and notice an aura around it when I pick it up, right away I notice where it's from. I pick up the letter and open it with a small non blinding flash letters appear in a form of a paragraph, I read it aloud. _"Dear Brian and Russell, I Princess Celestia ask that you both see my apprentice and help with her occurring matter in Equestria please, you will be filled in on why your needed and other details in Canterlot at the royal castle._

-Sincerely, Princess Celestia


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter 2: Being Transpired

**Sorry for the chapter being short, just adding suspense.**

Russell and I were practically shooting down the world both saying, "Celestia!" We high five but miss and knock our bracelets together, we get engulfed in a giant white light. **XD the high five fail. Next chapter is longer and I try to make them very long, I try ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter 3: Brought Upon a New World

We both are plummeting towards a grassy plain, like any other person we screamed, I guess we plummeted about 10 feet landing without a scratch but blacked out. I woke to see I was in a nice library surrounded by mares, knowing who they were I wasn't surprised this happened, but then I noticed something. "Where is Russell?" Getting up so fast caused me to have some terrible whiplash making my head hurt. "You mean him?" Says Twilight pointing a hoof at Russell, I nod." Uh Twilight" I say but get cut off, "Wait how do you know my name?" "Well it's a long story but uh," I then tell the story of how they got their own T.V show and music and many other things like fan fiction. Russell woke spazzing on the floor I noticed right away what it was, "Seizure!' I rush over to him and comfort my brother not to let him fall. "What's up with him?!" Rainbow tried to say coolly but having a hard time, "A sudden attack of illness, esp. a stroke or an epileptic fit." Twilight explains, "English please?" Rainbow groans, "It's in other words a mental meltdown usually from flashing lights or hits on the head." I say, I think "damn the fall could've caused this." Russell interrupts my thoughts, by getting up but blacking out, I face palm, "World of ponies caused him to faint." Rainbow nudges him trying to get him to awake but instead Russell awoke to hug her. "Oh sorry!" Rainbow eeps at the sudden movement, "Its ok kid" She blushes. "Wait how did you guys get here?" Says the curios Twilight (lolz), I respondz "Well we tripped and our armlets touched (Shows armlet) together on the fall sending us here plus also Celestia sent us for something, I forget what it is. I find it funny you ask us since you are Celestia's Student." Twilight scurried around thinking yet said aloud, "Why wasn't I informed?" Twi It must be important for you not ot be involved, maybe he has to be talked to by Celestia." Said Rarity. "Gals I'm gonna take a walk around Everfree Forest!" They all gasp and everyone tells me not to go, but really I have some intentions. "I can't fight against you on your choice so I'm going to cast a spell of protection on you." Twilight states, I agree and she lowers her head and I feel and pinkurple aura cover my body then fade.

**Happy its somewhat longer but with me in school its difficult now and then.**


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter 4: The Awakening

I run into Everfree Forest but before-hand I had told the elements.

…FLASHBACK…

Rainbow: "I think we all are thinking you have gone mental, what is with your head!"

Fluttershy: "You could get hurt!" She said in a medium whisper loud enough for everyone to hear.

Me: "Girls I will be fine I just want to go there to think."

Twilight: "Just in case I'm going to put a protection spell on you." Her horn glows, a pinkish purple aura covers my body then fades, I feel no different, I head out the door to Everfree forest.

Me: Thanks!

…END FLASHBACK…

-Start Music- -Raised by Wolves- -Falling in Reverse-

I had tricked the Elements the real reason I was out here is to find Trixie Lulamoon.

"Aaahhh!" A thud is heard, "What the he-"A blue blur comes straight at me knocking me onto the ground. I try to get up but have to push the blur off me, "Trixie!" The mare that is now unconscious was Trixie! I get up and carry Trixie to a thick parchment of bushes and lay her down while I tear a piece of my shirt to clot the bleeding oozing down her legs and face, She awakes looking like she is frightened and has wide eyes and drooping mouth in fear, I turn but before I get a look I get flung back ten feet and smash into a tree, blood starts to gush out of my left arm. I get up aching in pain to see a "Manticore!" I pick up the nearest weapon I can grab I find a stick which looks pretty sturdy and is long enough for a weapon, I charge at the beast, bringing down my stick on the not noticing Manticore and a sickening crack is heard, my body vibrates from the recoil and the stick snaps. "Wellll shiiit!" The Manticore staggers but is able to turn around to swipe at my leg and I trip but bounce back to get a bash to the chest. "Tr-Trixie!" I launch and get some hits with my rapid punching at its chest, it growls furiously and stumbles back, it launches it scorpion tail at me, and "ha I knew you would do that!" I jump before it hits my legs and land back down on it creating a huge crack that sent chills down my spine I broke his tail, the Manticore look pretty pissed by now and starts swiping at me furiously and lands a couple of blows on my arms and chest with a lot of blood seeping out. I get sent back by a gale of force but into one swipe at my chest and slam into a tree. I get back up to see the Manticore holding Trixie by the throat ready to snap her neck, I lunge forward in full rage and fucking pissed off, he tries to land a massive hit on me but gets not far since I grab him by his vital point on his arms, my eyes glowing and armlet glowing, I then move a tiny bit to hear an insane snap and he screams in fear, as he drops Trixie's body she lands softly on the ground from the magic my armlet had produced a pillow, I fling the Manticore away and he screeches in fear and a loud boom is heard and possibly heard all through Ponyvile. My armlet and eyes fade back to their original color and I rush over to Trixie to notice that she is unharmed, I look at my body to no longer see any marks or bruises they must've all healed because of the armlet, "Thank you Celestia." I pick up Trixie and the pillow fades as I do so and I carry her to home if I can find it, then again logistics shows it would be nearby and she just wouldn't wonder around in Everfree forest without a purpose.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter 5: When sparks fly…

Russell's P.O.V.

I awake to aching pains and to be lying on a couch in Twilight's Library, blushing at the memory of me accidently hugging Rainbow. I look over to see Rainbow asleep on a couch across from me, I get up but fall over from my wobbling legs (fatigue), Rainbow wakes from me smashing the ground looking at me in worry. "You need help?" she says in a caring tone, I nod and she flies above me and helps me to my feet," I fell from my legs being in fatigue all of a sudden, I'm sorry for waking you." "Hey it was nothing don't worry about it." My legs direct me towards the kitchen and my stomach grumbles, I notice a basket with a few apples with a stack of fresh pancakes laid out on the table in an orderly design. I walk over to the apples and there is a note near them, I read it aloud.

"Good morning Russell and Rainbow Dash Spike and I left to gather books at a discovered library. After that we are going to AppleJack's to get more apples."

Sincerely, Twilight

"Well Rainbow it seems we are here for a long time." "Hey Russell do you like me?" Stunned by the sudden question and blushing I nod, "Yes!" I quickly hid myself within my sweatshirt trying to conceal myself. "You do?!" Rainbow smiles and blushes furiously but tries to act cool and fails, "I do as well!" after a minute of awkward silence rainbow asks, "Hey do you want to see some cool tricks?" They head outside and while Rainbow does tricks Russell tells her of his life. "So Russell you have never had a female companion before, wonder why?" "I don't really know why Rainbow but I'm happy now and happy to be with you, now let's head back inside I've been dyeing to read some of those famed 'Daring Doo' books!" Rainbow nods in approval. They run back inside as a race of who is the fastest on foot. They get inside and sit on a couch finding some good 'Daring Doo' Novels.


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter 7: Lady Luck

Brian's P.O.V

I found Trixie's home with placing her inside the wagon while she is still unconscious, I scavenge for berries and wood while keeping my peripheral line of sight within her view. After 1 minute I found only 5 twigs and it took me 4 minutes to get 7 medium logs, but I still need more twigs and need to get brush (dead grass :P) to make get a good fire going. Cause it seems Trixie was down to her last spark. I find 9 more twigs and 4 small logs, dafuq with this forest having so many materials '=_= I mean seriously it's an abandoned place full of dangerous creatures but. Eh you know what just forget it. I get back to the fire pit heaving one last log and my arms straining from the effort. I had noticed that there was some flint near the fire pit and grab it trying to get some sparks, I miss a few times and cut myself on the arm I had also by my luck accidently smashed the flint back down on my thumb. I'm giggling like I'm on intense laugh your arse off gas and I shut myself up to not wake the sleepy mare. (It's my thing to laugh at my pain, idk why) I get a spark going and get the fire starting on some of the sticks and brush then place the items quickly in the pit. The fire starts off pretty slowly and I put in more twigs and brush to get at least one log on fire, took a few times cause I'm practically a newbie at this stuff. A few minutes pass and I'm thinking about my future would be like her- I hear rustling behind me, I turn around to see Trixie standing there groggily pretty much half awake. Celestia's Sun starts to lower and the moon is high in the sky with a lot of twinkling easy to see stars. Trixie looks at me and smiles, "Trixie is happy you started the fire so Trixie didn't have to, thank you." I'm not really surprised I got a large crush on her so it was no shocker when she thanked me. "It was no problem Trixie" Trixie looks at me startled, must've been thinking of what happened earl- "Thank you for saving Trixie's life!" She hugs me and I blush at the praise and the hugging, I wrap my arms around her back "It was no problem Trixie, I care for others and protect them with my life." I like like Trixie but I don't know how I will be able to tell her this. "Oh yeah uh Trixie, my name is Brian." She smiles "Thank you Brian." Trixie stops for a moment, "Brian how did you get here? What are you? Why are you here especially in this forest of all forests?" I tell her of why and how and what I am, "I came to this forest since I knew you were in here but came for a small stroll until I noticed you flying at me and caught you and healed you up and fought your attacker which was a Manticore, It beat me up very badly and possibly caused fatal cuts, but through all odds I made it through and that was because of you, It had you by the throat and I couldn't tolerate it any more I went ballistic in my mind, my armlet glowed giving me insane strength and a healing ability within a second it had its arms broken with you caught in my arm, I flung it away with a small jerk of my wrist, it went flying face first screaming with fear at some trees crushing them and making ones in the vicinity of the trees to fall on it. Since then I think it's deceased… Because of the healing ability that's why you and I look untouched except for my sleeve, heh, you were bleeding and had wanted to clot the blood." Trixie is shocked and is somewhat sobbing at the near death experience. I can't exactly watch a mare cry and walk over and hug her trying to comfort her and get her relaxed. She eventually calmed down but got my shirt all wet in the process, "Trixie is sorry!" I reassure her, 'Its fine Trixie I can let it dry in the sun in the morning." I'm tired but don't show it since I want to be up with her, "Brian, Trixie is gonna go for a small walk. I will be back soon." "Ok Trixie, Be Careful! Try not to be gone long either so we can eat!" Hopefully she heard me before she left into the brush. I look up at the moon, it's pretty and better than the one on earth probably because of the non-pollution. The fire dims to just a steady flame. I fall back from my log on purpose and release a well good cuss since I needed to let that out.

I just let my mind wander on the events of what Trixie must have gone through before I got here. Probably was a crazy train all aboard to nowhere but insanity,"Heh" I have had my troubles also but I'm hoping to make Trixie's life better than mine was, mistake wise. My armlet suddenly flashes brightly but fades as soon as it came,"AAAHHH!"

Wait a minute I know that yell! "Trixiee!" I chase off into the forest following Trixie's trail and what I'm about to find is a shocker.

**You people happy I made it long and I don't care what people think about my story and no I will be not accepting OC's since I already have plenty that are going to be in the story. THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER STORY, DON'T WORRY! IT'S BECAUSE OF THE SCHOOL YEAR ENDING SO THERE NOW YOU KNOW OK. AND I MAKE CHAPTERS WHEN I HAVE THE TIME SO PLEASE DON'T CRITISIZE ME ON WHAT TO DO! Ok friends I got a thought and will possibly do one more chapter. But keep watch for my next series piece come out it will be called, "Destiny Foretold II" In case you don't know the "II" is roman numerals for two. :3 nerd talk. Also one last reminder… was this chapter long enough for you? Lolz if not that sucks. Cuz its about 1083, yu jelly?**


	7. Chapter 7

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter: 7

P.O.V. Russell

**Hello my friends I am continuing the storyline, no worries.**

I wake up to find myself on a couch and a rainbow mare sleeping on my chest. I guess we both must have fallen asleep from after the book reading. Heh she is cute. Wonder how Twilight feels about all of this. I look out the window as good as I can without waking the sleeping mare an find that it is probably close to morning like around 5:00. Maybe I can make food with the materials they got in the fridge. Then again it could be hectic depending on what they have, I just let my thoughts wander on the situation and don't even notice the mare waking up looking at me. "Russell." I snap out of my thoughts and look down at the mare. "Hmm?" she just looks at me for a moment before nuzzling my chest, "What were you doing?" I just respond blatantly, "Thinking." I hear footsteps come down the stairs to see spike up and seeming fully rested. "Good morning, what you two want to eat?" "Well spike I don't know what I can eat from the stories I've read about you guys, I supposedly can't eat some of the same items as you guys, but maybe a regular salad without and hay or other barely materials will suffice, and thanks for asking." Spike nods, "how about you rainbow?" She looks at for a moment before answering, "anything that the rest of us are gonna eat, except Russell." "Ok I guess the rest of ponies and dragon will have hay waffles? I guess." Spike heads of towards the kitchen while me and rainbow get up from the couch and talk about things. Twilight comes down the stairs and smiles at rainbow and I with a HUGE smile that I thought was gonna make her face cramp that way forever. "So how are you two getting along?" She said in a normal tone, well that surprised me… "We are doing fine." Rainbow and I blush. We head towards the kitchen to see spike putting the last of the meal together. I am about to sit down when there is a sudden knock at the door that made me ready to jump out of my skin. I run over to the door avoiding the others looks. I open the door to see Celestia the sun goddess standing there which made my legs turn to jelly making me fall over and the princess giggles a little at the sight and helps me get back up. She then says in a serious tone with a serious look on her face, "Where is your brother you were both to come see me." I bow, "sorry princess we did not know when to visit and my brother weeeeelllll." "He is off in Everfree forest and I know why, he is looking for Trixie Lulamoon." Celestia does a stare worth a thousand words, 'Well, please tell me." I thought for a second, "Can't we visit him and he can tell you?" She looked like she was in thought, "Russell, I need a face to see him, if I don't know what he looks like then I can't teleport to him." "Celestia what about teleporting to Trixie?" Celestia practically facehooved, "Why did he even leave with her? Let's just go, touch my hoof." I looked over at Rainbow, "I will be back, no worries." She giggled, "Like I don't know this. I know you will come back safe." I look at Celestia, "alright let's go!" We teleport of into Everfree Forest in the pursuit of my brother…


	8. Chapter 8

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter: 8

P.O.V. Brian

When I got to Trixie I saw her looking up at the sky very scared, visibly shaking, I look up to notice an falling blur that looked like a meteor and it was heading straight for the open ground in the forest. I ran to where it was supposed to land with Trixie following me. I stopped at least a few feet away looking up at the blur, I was shocked. The blur that was falling was my best friend in the entire world. "BRENDON!" Trixie jumped at my sudden outburst, I ran forward and my armlet started to glow, Next thing I remember is a giant force field around him. I then blacked out with my armlets glow fading, at least I knew he was safe…

I woke in the night, I noticed I was in a change of scenery, I was in a room of wood and a few trophies placed around. I noticed a sleeping Trixie on my chest. I smiled but then remembered Brendon. I looked around the room but stopped when I noticed him sleeping on a couch away from us. I smiled, good thing he is unharmed. I can't fall asleep but just watch the breathing of Trixie, so cute, I look around at her awards. One of which interested me, 'The fraud of Ponyville!' I remember that day, I shudder at that thought of her being evil. Just no way a cute being like her could be evil, it must've been the amulets fault. I want to talk to Trixie about it even though she might not find it comforting to talk about. Before I knew it daydreaming away I saw the crack of dawn. I watch the animals of the forest lurk about, very menacing creatures. I hear a small squeak and look down at Trixie she was yawning and gets up, she notices where she laid and blushes. I just smirk and pat her on the head lightly being rewarded with another cute squeak of surprise. "Trixie, I know this may be sudden of me to ask, you love me?" She has a shocked expression none the less and starts to blush furiously. A few moments pass before she stifles a quiet, "Trixie loves you." She smiles brightly up at me. I laugh a little, "Love you too." I embrace her in a big hug but to notice that I'm being watched. I see a slight shuffle and turn my head to the couch, Brendon is wide eyed at me. I wave and next thing I know I am being bombarded with questions. "Where am I? Why am I here? Brian?" I stifle a big laugh, "Yo Brendon long time no see, You my friend are in Equestria more precisely in Trixie's wagon home, I am not certain why you are here and yes it is me." Brendon is quite for a few minutes which felt like hours, I speak up, "Brendon we can talk to celestia about this she is the co-ruler of this land and is the reason why I am here." Trixie gets off the bed and goes into what I believe is the kitchen to get possibly breakfast started. I all of a sudden hear a crash of silverware and see a bright white flash emanate from the possible kitchen. Brendon and I get up to scope out the seen, we see the sun goddess herself Celestia, "Brian we finally meet!" I bow to her, "I had forgotten to come visit like I was supposed to I am sorry." 'Arise young one, oh, it seems someone else of importance has arrived also." I get up and notice Russell behind her, Celestia is looking at Brendon and waves a hoof over to her to get him over. Brendon follows suit, Celestia fixes the smashed silverware and we all sit at a table. Russell is staring at Brendon wide eyed. "So what is it we have to disscuss?"


	9. Chapter 9

Destiny Foretold Series

**You people are lucky I get to put in 2 to 3 more chapters this morning…I will be having school work to do so I might not be able to post in a while. I am also not gonna cuss anymore since I would like this to be read with kindness.**

Chapter: 9

Third Person P.O.V.

We all were stationed at the dining table, Celestia spoke, "I have summoned most of you here for a great fate is foretold for Equestria, She is weakening and most of her fertile grounds are becoming a lot harder to farm over. The reason of all this is because of an unknown threat and we have yet to find out what it is but from what I can tell, it is most likely Jinx, a long lost God of Destruction. She had last been seen by Luna and I but we were lucky enough that time to seal her away in the depths of the solar system. It seems she has escaped and is far more stronger than Luna or I she is even stronger than our parents, our parents were the strongest beings in the entire universe until that fateful day." She stops for a few minutes before continuing. "The elements of harmony cannot stop her either which is why I had called upon most of you, for the fate of Equestria I wish for you to stop her." Most of us thought for a moment until Brian spoke out, "What do you mean most of us? Are there others bearers as well?" Everyone agrees on what I had to say, "Brian you are right there are more bearers but they have not shown, I sent letters to them also." Everyone is quiet for the fact that this is a lot to take in celestia chimes in for a moment, "I have forgotten to mention, the bearers are the guardians of this world, they are known by few as the Guardians of Equestria." Everyone was ultimately shocked at this reference excluding celestia, even the bearers themselves were frightened at the aspect to come. "And to think I thought this world was peaceful, but then again we can't obtain peace without violence." Said Brian.

**Ok now since we are past a boring but important spot lets continue…**

P.O.V Russell

"Dashie is gonna want to hear about this." I thought to myself, Celestia got up and asked for Brendon to raise his arm, he did so, She had showed us Brendon Guardian Armlet. It had an insignia of a Dragon and a Purple Flaming scale backdrop, it looked pretty awesome. "Since this is an important event tomorrow in the evening I will need all bearers at the castle to start training in your arts. I noticed every bearer nodded at this even myself. "Russell would you like to be sent back to Rainbow Dash?" I nodded, she needs to know what is about to go down. We said our goodbyes and teleported outside of Twilight's library, I noticed the sky is going into the phase of dusk and with that Celestia left and lowered the sun for Luna's moon to rise in its glory. I head inside and look around a dark room, next thing I know I am tackled by a rainbow blur and get smothered in kisses….It's only been a few hours and yet she is acting like I left for death. I don't blame her though. I then get up and embrace the mare and tell her of the dangers ahead. She tries to act cool but starts to tell me pretty much not to go, "I will miss you." I nodded in understanding, "I know but my brother will be there and so will some of my friends and other bearers to come, it's not like I will be left alone. Last thing for my brother to want is me dead. I embrace the mare while quietly singing, soon lulling the mare into a deep sleep. She wraps a wing around my side for comfort, but what we were to know that a unknown figure was soon to come.

**So how was 2 chapters in one day worth for ya? See you again my fellows. And no I'm not British. I just got the inheritance somewhere.**


	10. Chapter 10

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter: 10

**Wowzers chapteh 10 already, am I good? I am accepting OC Requests, Just either PM me or go to my forum the forums name is, My OC Requests Processing Station. It has an image of a chibi Fluttershy playing around in a paper bag. XD it's so cute looking.**

P.O.V. Brian

Well that was all shocking, Hopefully Trixie won't get involved, hopefully. Trixie gets back at making breakfast and while that happens Brendon and I talk a little bit of strategy, "Brendon we will need armor made and also some weapons we should visit the blacksmith if there is one or visit celestia." Brendon nods, "I agree, we should also get armor and weapons for the others." I nod, "Ok guys time to eat!" Trixie yells from the kitchen. We get up and walk into the kitchen, Trixie walks up to me and gives me a hug, I embrace her back and carry her to the table, and I place her down. She walks over to her spot on the wooden floor, "should've known that your table is floor length." Brendon kneels down and waits, I sit down and wait, "Go ahead pile your plates." She smiles at us. (5 minutes later), Nightfall comes upon us very quickly. Trixie goes and gets blankets fr Brendon fr him to sleep on a couch. Trixie after getting Brendon blankets comes over and embraces me and we head off to bed snuggling.

**I understand this is short but for a good reason. THE 100 VIEWS SHALL BE CELEBRATED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND AFTER THAT CHAPTER THE 200 VIEWS SHALL BE CELEBRATED! :D **

**You shall possibly laugh like you never have before.**

**Cuz I got some reliable info on a certain pony.**


	11. Chapter 11

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter: 10

P.O.V. Brian

**HERE COEM DA FUNNY! :D LET THE CELEBRATION FOR 100 VIEWS COMMENCE! P.S this does not exactly go along with the storyline. Yu shall see what I was talking about when I had said that there was a reliable info my friend gave me. It's funny, LOLZ!**

The day started with Trixie waking from sleeping on my chest and after 5 minutes of waiting for Trixie to wake she did and we headed to the kitchen for breakfast, Brendon still sleeping. I had gone to a small storage spot and grabbed the last of the cracker with peanut butter in the middle, (its orange on top and bottom, the cheese is usually white, it came from me home world :3) I brought it out into the kitchen and opened the package, Trixie right away had heard and smelled something she favored so much, she bolted right in front of me and had pleading puppy dog eyes, "Trixie would like some?" Man the way she talks is so cute. I had a thought and It brought a smirk to my face, "You want some?" she nods, "Trixie I hear you but don't see you where are you so I can give you some?" She had a shocked face and started to jump around in front of my face, I had to hold back a loud laugh and did well, "Well I guess she doesn't want some, I thought she loved these?" Trixie jumped back to the table and started to do puppy dog eyes. I munched on one of the crackers acting like I don't see her. She got pretty mad at this and started to gnaw on my arm, it didn't hurt, it pretty much felt weird. Trixie noticed this wasn't working so she went for the best use, magic. She grabbed the cracker in my hand with her magic and started pulling me around with it still in my grasp. I couldn't hold it back and started to laugh madly, "So you do want this, well its mine now sweet cheeks." She grew furious and started to instead tickle the crap out of me, and man can she tickle, it felt like I couldn't even get air from laughing so hard. She found the opportunity to grab the cracker but I had noticed this was coning and instead rolled out of the way while she slid across the floor like a pony on a ice rink. I laughed and shove the cracker in my mouth. I pulled out the last one and she was pretty much begging for it, "Come on please Trixie wants it!" She started to cry now, I felt like a jerk and kneeled down by her, I was only playing, I wasn't expecting you to cry…" I gave her the cracker, she smirked and shoved it in her mouth. Her plan had worked and she came up behind me and started to tickle me yet again to get my spirits up. I laughed and she laughed at the fun of it all. Brendon walked in," Guys your making a racket, whoa what happened in here." We looked around the room to notice a few things on the floor. I whispered something in Trixie's ear she nodded, we smirked and went up to Brendon and sneak attack tickled him. We all had a blast tickling each other. Brendon was a little angry to get tickled insanely because he thought it was unfair plus he just woke up. Trixie and I laughed and got lunch started….

**So how was it? Did it make you laugh of smile? Be honest! Next chapter is gonna have a celebration for 200 views! Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter: 12

**Ok so here comes my bro's side of the funny, let the celebration of the 200 views commence! Sorry for the wait I had some unexpected amounts of schoolwork come my way. Sorry.**

P.O.V. Russell

I awoke startled by my nightmare, I shake my head to clear it from my mind. I notice Rainbow is nowhere near me. I smell an amazing aroma of pancakes, I head to the kitchen to notice spike cooking and Rainbow and Twilight sitting at the table. I walk over to them, "Hey girls, nice job spike!" I sit down and wait for breakfast while the girls talk about their girly way of life. I just blinkingly stare off into space and stare and stare and stare at the ceiling waiting for breakfast, "Done!" spike yells, "Jesus!" I cover my ears at his sudden yell. "Heh sorry." Spike says more quietly. Spike brings over breakfast and we all eat. After 10 minutes of eating everyone goes their separate ways and do whatever. I talk to twilight to get a plan going, Rainbow tells me that she is gonna head to her house for a while and possibly take one of her 'DAILY' naps, she flies off. Twilight and I start our 'little' plan. After like 2 hours the plan is ready. I'm decked out in clothing and boxes to look like a TURTLE! Twi also gave me the ability to stand on clouds and to teleport at least twice, I was ready to get the plan in motion. I teleported to rainbow and hid myself as soon as I got there. She was snoring away and tank sleep flying, this plan is gonna work, I smirk.

I do a barrel roll on the floor and cautiously make my way over to the bed. I crawl onto the bed and it ruffles a bit I flinch thinking that I woke rainbow but instead rainbow just turns over in her sleep. I start to crawl slowly towards her and act like a turtle. I got no clue what they sound like but uh here we go, "Meeh, Meeh" I start to cuddle near rainbow and start to lick her face. She starts to laugh in her sleep, I continue licking her face and she wakes with a startle and starts flying up out of my reach blushing intensely, "What the buck! Oh it's just you Russell, I thought tank was licking me again." She starts to hoof her head, uttering a nervous chuckle. Russell stands and Rainbow flies down to cuddle him, "so you try to get to me with turtles ey. You better watch yourself next time." Rainbow says with a mischevious grin.

**WELL THEN! Srry about it being very late. I try to write when I can remember that.**


	13. Chapter 13

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter: 13

**Sorry for the long wait, school is dragging me down and we got tests coming up, I don't know if I will be able to write over the summer…. Yeah I've been thinking about things a lot. A lot of things have been happening too, I have also been thinking greatly about continuing the story or just scraping it. Yeah most of you probably see this as a shocker…. I gotta talk to my friends about this.**

P.O.V. Russell

A normal day with a rainbow mare sleeping with her wings around my side. Wonder what the other guardians will look like, possibly pretty much the same as us maybe. I think that I need to know what my potential is in my armlet, I bring up my arm not disturbing rainbow and just look at the design of it.

"Russ-mumbles-ell" I look down at the fact that rainbow is hugging me really tightly, she must be having a bad dream or a good one, I look at her face more intently seeing that she is in fact having a bad dream.

I shake her a little bit, "rainbow, wakey wakey." I whisper softly. She wakes.

"uugh, aah" she looks up, good morning!" she hugs me tightly, I hug back.

"What was your dream about I saw you having a bad dream?" I look at her seriously

"Oh, it was about you leaving me, I was yelling for you to come back, I am not sure why you ran… made me feel very sad" She hugs me in a bear hug state.

I laugh and she looks up at me probably wondering why I am laughing, I just look down at her, "like I would ever leave y-" I am all of a sudden in a weird looking room its pitch black.

**Heh yeah now I'm adding paragraphs, iz getting more intelligent! Might now post fer a while, laters my Brothers and Sisters! I know this is short but im tired so yeah, next one will be longer. I PINKIE PROMISE, Cross my heart hope to die stick a cupcake in my eye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Destiny Foretold Series

Chapter: 14

**I'm back and not dead, it's near the ending of the school year so I'm getting rammed with many things. I'm truly sorry really I am, I'm going to scrap it but at least I will keep it up on the site for other readers, maybe one day I will come back to this and go back to writing, maybe, but yeah, I will be creating a whole different storyline, some things from this the same, some, not. I know this is a huge disappointment and many will post threats, but I'm just feeling like this isn't really get acknowledged.**


End file.
